Naruto Especial, aventura na escola
by Renn san
Summary: Ren: Bem, essa fanfic quem fez foi minha mana *-* Claro que eu mal deixei ela comentar nada 8D Mas quem escreveu foi ela o o Ela misturou Naruto com Pokemon O O GENTE ELA É DOIDA O O! Mas eu juro que ta muito engraçada XD Até eu raxei, leiam '-'


Naruto Especial, aventuras na escola

**Autora: **Patrícia

**Título: **Naruto Especial, aventura na escola.

**Gênero:** Humor.

**Disclameir:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-senai, mas ele é um cretino por ter matado o Itachi da mana ;-;

**Ren: **Aqui é a mana da coisa ÒÓ(**N/A:** HEY!) Opa... da autora(?)... EU MANDO NESSA BODEGA AQUI 8D (**N/A:** EH ND Ò.O Eu que mando, eu que fiz uu) Você não tem idade ainda pra mandar em nada ùu xiu ù.u"" HEUHEUEH 8D – moral – (**N/A:** ...) Pois é '-'. Aproveitem... E... HAHAHAHA A BUDEGA EH MINHAAAA...!! OLHA A CABELEIRA DO ZEZE(?)! SERÁ QUE ELE É? SERÁ QUE ELE É? (**N/A: **BIXA 8D??)

Pensamentos: "exemplo"

Ações: - exemplo –

Sons: _exemplo_

04:50

Naruto: É o meu primeiro dia nessa escola que eu não sei o que ensina... – pensando – Eu perguntei para o Kakachi sensei... E... O que ele me respondeu?Algo inútil...''Você vai saber na hora da aula "Por quê? Por quê? O que ele pretende? Porquê ele nos matriculou nessa escola?".

Kakachi: Bem...Vocês vão pro colégio ás cinco, isso é, faltam dez minutos para começar

Naruto: Quê!?Ás cinco da manhã?!Eu não vou conseguir!

Sasuke: Cala a boca, perdedor!

Sakura: É só dormir cedo seu idiota!

No dia seguinte...

05:00

Naruto: Nós estamos indo para a escola, finalmente vou descobrir o que ela ensina... – pensando, sento-me na carteira e espero o sinal tocar...

05:10

Naruto: Zzzzzzzzzzzz...

_Prrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Naruto: HÃ?Como?Ah!Tocou...Já era tempo!

Kabuto:... - entra na sala de aula e começa a falar -

Kabuto: Bom dia Classe!

_Cri!Cri!Cri!_(Grilos)

Kabuto: Ignorantes!

Naruto: Quê!?Você é o professor!?

Kabuto: Sim! Agora vou explicar a vocês algumas coisas, mas antes... Sejam Bem-Vindos á escola Pokémon! Não é fofo? – fala com os olhos brilhando de emoção.(Ren: HÁ! 8D)(N/A: Exibida!)

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e outros novatos: QUÊ!? ESCOLA POKÉMON!?

Naruto:...Não, não é fofo.

Kabuto: Ahnnn...Isso mesmo! Agora, deixem os pokémons escolherem vocês...

Naruto: Os pokémons nos escolhem?

Kabuto: Isso mesmo!

_Kabuto tira do bolso 16 pokébolas e joga elas no ar._

Kabuto: Fiquem parados e deixem os pokémons os escolherem.

_Das pokébolas saem um bulbassaur, um charmander, um squirtle, uma chikorita, um totodile, um cindaquil, um treecko, um mudkip, um torchic, um pikachu, um eevee, um machomp, uma skitty, um meowth, um pochyena e um kabuto._

Kabuto: Antes dos pokémons escolherem vocês eu vou fazer a chamada.

Kabuto: Naruto!Sasuke!Sakura!

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura: Presente!

Kabuto: Hinata!

Hinata: Presente!

Kabuto: Kiba!Shino!Lee...

Naruto: Professor!Eu descobri a sua verdadeira família!

Kabuto: Quê?

Naruto: Você nasceu de um Pokémon!

Kabuto: Depois do recreio você vai para a coordenação senhor Naruto!- Com raiva.

Depois...

05:27

Kabuto: Vamos lá pokémons!Escolham!

Sasuke: Pikachu!Pikachu!-Pensando.

Kabuto anota as duplas em um papel.

Naruto-Pikachu

Sakura-Skitty

Sasuke - Mudkip (Sasuke: ç.ç eu queria o Pikachu!).

Hinata - Chikorita

Lee - Totodile

Neji - Meowth

Ten Ten - Eevee

Ino - Squirtle

Chouji - Bulbassaur

Shikamaru - Charmander

Deidara - Machop

Gaara - Cindaquil

Kankurou - Treecko

Temari - Torchic

Kiba - Pochyena

Shino - Kabuto

…

Naruto: Quê?O Deidara também ta aqui?

Deidara: To sim! Bobão!

Neji: - Encarando o Meowth

Meowth: Meow?

Kabuto: Casos de novos alunos têm mais quatro Pokébolas!

Naruto: E quais têm dentro?

Kabuto: Piplup, Chinchair, Turtuwig e Munchlax.

06:00

Prrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kabuto: Bom, agora meu turno acabou!Se divirtão na aula de itens Pokémon!

Naruto: Divertir-nos?Ele quer isso?Pois eu não estou me divertindo!

Logo o professor de itens: Chega, quem será ele?

Itachi: Bom dia!Eu sou o professor da aula de itens!

Sasuke: Seu idiota!-Avança pra cima do Itachi.

Itachi: Nada de brigas, especialmente com o professor Sasuke!Se sente ou vai pra Coordenação!Aqui só é permitido lutas de Pokémons, e no recreio!

Sasuke: Você venceu dessa!Mas não ganhou a guerra!Seu idiota! –senta.

Itachi: Nada de chamar o professor de idiota Sasuke! Já pra coordenação!

Sasuke: _Sgrunts!_-sai da sala.

Naruto: Bem feito!-amostra a língua para o Sasuke.

Sasuke: É melhor botar ela pra dentro senão eu arranco!

Naruto:...-Bota a língua para dentro.

Itachi: Sasuke!

Itachi: Agora, abram seus livros na página 5 e leiam!

Pikachu: Pi...kA...

Naruto: Não, Pikachu!Não!

Pikachu: Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!

Naruto: Nããããooooooooo!

Itachi: Muito bem senhor Naruto!Utilizando seu Pokémon na sala de aula!Para a coordenação!Já!

Naruto:- Sai da sala.

Naruto:- entra na coordenação

Sasuke: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Naruto: Foi o Pikachu...

Pikachu: Pika...

Naruto avista um interruptor ligado á uma caixa de metal, e logo bate a curiosidade.

Naruto: O que será aquilo?

Sasuke: Não sei... Mas é melhor não apertar...

Naruto: O que você disse?-aperta o interruptor.

Sasuke: Naruto não aperte!

De repente, toda a escola fica escura.

Sasuke: Viu o que você fez!

Naruto: Desculpa...

Kabuto e Itachi entram com uma lanterna (N/A: A escola não tem janelas por que tem Ar-Condicionado até nos corredores.)

Kabuto: Qual foi o doido, idiota que desligou as luzes da escola!?

Sasuke: - Aponta para o Naruto.

Naruto: Não fui eu!Você não tem provas!

Sasuke: Você está mais perto do interruptor!

Naruto: Ih, ferrou!

Itachi: Bem... Kabuto por falar a palavra "idiota"

Itachi deixa Kabuto na coordenação

Logo chega o Coordenador (N/A: Adivinhe quem...).

Kirby: O que vocês andaram fazendo?

Naruto e Sasuke: QUÊ!?VOCÊ É O COORDENADOR?!

Kirby: A Tsunade não me deixou ser professor!

Naruto: Você nem é do anime!

Kirby: Mas eu sou da fanfic

Sasuke: Eu te conheço!

Naruto: Vocês se conhecem!?

Sasuke: Sim!

Naruto: Não era para ter dito isso!

Depois de um longo tempo de bate-papo

_07:21_

Naruto: Até que ele é legal!

Sasuke: Quem diria que vamos ter uma escursão para a floresta!E daqui á um mês!

Naruto: Ele disse também que vamos aprender a capturar Pokémons selvagens!

Kabuto: E vocês têm que levar comida, água, lanternas, bolsas, cabanas de acampamento, almofadas, cochonetes, isqueiros e uma surpresa que eu vou dar!E não esqueçam dos pokémons!

Naruto: Quanta coisa gente

No recreio...

Naruto: Eu sou o Naruto!

Nana: Bom Dia!Meu nome é Nana, o que vai querer?

Naruto: -gota - Eu vou querer... "O que vai primeiro? Ah! Já sei!".

Nana: E aí?

Naruto: Eu vou querer: Chilly, Batata frita, 15 onigiris, yakisoba, sashimi, carne, um Sunday de chocolate, três hambúrgueres, milk-shake de chocolate, torta de morango, frango, Coca-Cola e cerve...OPS!Cereja com Chantili. AH!Eu também quero chocolate quente com amora, chantili, wafer, mais chantili e uma cereja.

Nana: -gota - Vai comer tudo isso?

Nana: Jonas!Prepare uma bandeja com...O que era mesmo?

Naruto: Eu vou querer: Chilly, Batata frita, 15 onigiris, yakisoba, sashimi, carne, um Sunday de chocolate, três hambúrgueres, milk-shake de chocolate, torta de morango, frango, Coca-Cola, Cereja com Chantili, chocolate quente com amora, chantili, wafer, mais chantili e uma cereja!!

Nana: Prepare tudo isso aí que ele falou!

Jonas: E o que ele falou?

Naruto: Eu vou querer: Chilly, Batata frita, 15 onigiris, yakisoba, sashimi, carne, um Sunday de chocolate, três hambúrgueres, milk-shake de chocolate, torta de morango, frango, Coca-Cola, Cereja com Chantili, chocolate quente com amora, chantili, wafer, um sorvete com mais chantili e uma cerejaaaaaaaaaa!!AH e se der, um sorvete bem grandão completo e cheio de cerejas.

Jonas: Xii amigo!Vai demorar!Espere em uma das mesas que quando eu acabar eu vou pedir para a Nana te chamar!

Nana: Quem é ele mesmo?

Jonas: Quem é você mesmo?

Naruto: MEU NOME É NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Nana: Tá, o nome dele é NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Naruto: Buáááááá!-chora.

Nana: E o sobrenome dele é Buáááááá!

Naruto: Meu nome é Naruto!

Nana: Anh...

Um mês depois...

_04:00_

Naruto: Mal posso esperar!

Kirby: Kabuto entregue as pokébolas, cinco para cada!

-Kabuto entrega as pokébolas.

Kirby: Subam para o ônibus!Vamos partir!

Todos partiram no ônibus (N/A: Adivinhem quais sentaram aos lados de Naruto...).

Naruto ficou no Entre Hinata e Gaara.

Hinata: "O que faço? Será que eu tenho que dar o primeiro passo?"

Hinata: O-oi Na-Naruto.

Naruto: Oi Hinata.

Hinata:- abraça o Naruto - O que têm feito ultimamente?

Naruto: Nada de interessante, e você?

Gaara: Larga dele ele é meu!

Hinata: Que nada eu vi primeiro!

Gaara e Hinata começam a puxar os braços de Naruto.

Hinata: Larga!

Gaara: Larga você!Ele é meu!

Naruto: Calma gente! Vocês vão quebrar alguma coisa!

Pikachu sai da bolsa com raiva por que queria dormir.

Pikachu: Pi...kA...Chuuuuuuuuuuu!

Naruto, Hinata e Gaara: Torrados.

Deidara pega uma placa e um alto-falante e diz:

OLHA A RAPOSA ASSADA, ÁGUA QUENTE E TORRÃO DE AREIA!

Todo mundo começa a rir.

_Pow!Sssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

Esse barulho foi ouvido do lado de fora do ônibus.

Deidara: O PINEU FUROU! ENTREM EM PÂNICO!

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!!

Deidara: ÓTIMAS ATUAÇÕES TIRARAM 10,0 NA PROVA DE PÂNICO!

Os Pokémons saem das bolsas e começam á correr.

O que acontecerá?Não perca o episódio (Capítulo) 2

Continua... (N/R: Já acabou!?)(N/A:Sim,acabou!)

Ren: HAHAHAHA 8DDD RAXARAM?? (**N/A:** quem devia ta escrevendo aqui no final era eu ¬¬) Pois é gente, tem mais ainda '-' Não choooreeemm... eu seeii, eu sei que vocês me amam! Eu também me amo - - apanha - HEUEHU x (**N/A: **... – ignorada** - ¬¬)**

BEM '-' CONINUEM ACOMPANHANDO A FANFIC BAKA DA MANA 8D (**N/A: **baka é tua fuça ¬¬) HAHAHA, EU OUÇO VOZEEESSSS --

**AH, EU QUERO REVIEWS ÇÇ **(**N/A: **mas nem são pra vc, são pra mim –" vc só ta aqui pra publicar a review... go go go u-u) die


End file.
